Enclosures are known for managing telecommunications cables and connectivity equipment, including splices, splitters, wave division multiplexers and termination. The enclosures may be mounted outside and include movable covers for accessing an interior of the enclosures. There is a need for maintaining the covers in the closed positions. There is also a need for providing limited access to the interiors, such as with a security feature.